fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
FvF episode 10
'Hemmer wins immunity ' Hemmer: This is six individual immunities in two seasons, and I would like to say there is no other man in survivor history with more individual Immunities then Steve Hemmer, I'm setting records and very soon I will be recorded as the fourteenth winner of survivor, I think If I'm in the end I will win this game and I think I've made the right alliances to go to the end and tonights vote is just the continual knocking off of the fans personally I like Kyle more because he is a fan of mine hahaha so I don't think it matters way too much who goes but there is some strategy to be played with voting out either Kyle or Bobby so all I know one of them is going home Kyle: We've scrambeled and thought Bill was going at 10 then we scrambeled and thought it was Bennett at 9 me and Bobby have nothing left we can't scramble and we just have to wait and see who gets cut, the one reason I think it will be bobby tonight is that I have been bonding with Hemmer and right now I'm pretty sure Hemmer is the leader of the favourites alliance so if he puts in a good word for me I am probobly safe Bobby: I am so frustrated because after scrambling at 10 and scrambling at 9 all the fans have left is me and Kyle and there just isn't anything we can do, but this is where my merge strategy comes into play, Since the merge I have been making myself the least threatning player in this game, I talk to everyone but not often, I work hard tho and in challenges I pull the Seth Bell and absolutely purposely suck, while Kyle gives it his all in challenges, I think even though he isn't Kyle is percieved as a much bigger threat then me and they will probobly cut Kyle tonight Fred:Tonights vote is weird because based on appearences Kyle is the biggest threat just because he could win immunity but Bobby wouldn't win immunity, but this whole Hemmer kind of bonding with Kyle is weird twist thrown on this vote because I mean me and Hemmer are allies he will vote where I vote thereor if it's not Kyle, Kyle would probobly vote with me as well but it's a double ended sword because Hemmer would win a vote against anyone 7-0-0, Hemmer is probobly the greatest social player of this game of this game ever but I'm smart enough to see throught it and I might want to vote off Hemmer and Kyle could be an obstacle in that Bill: I was hoping so badly to take of Bennett but Jason didn't want to and with Jason he's the only guy I trust the only guy who won't throw me under the bus and I think Jason is a genuine guy which is why I trust him and will always vote with hime and also vote off either Kyle or Bobby tonight, Jason did promise me tho that Bennett will go before me no matter what, and if I'm on the jury and he's in the final 3 and he didn't keep to his promise then I won't vote for him Pellar: I've always felt like I was a likeable guy so my social game is what I'm playing I've literally been talking to every favourite and I think I'm doing alright I mean I'm no ones best friend but everyone seems to like me, and that's the perfect place because all these favourites will tear eachother to shreds and I just want to be that nice guy they don't think about too much and then bam! I'm in the three and they are on the jury and they give the nice guy who didn't screw them over the vote Jason: I could of flipped last time and took out Bennett but at what cost to keep Bill happy but I'm voted out at five, no way I came here to win I didn't come to be stranded on a damn island for 39 days again not to win a million dollars I'm not an idiot, me and Bill are older then the others I'm 39 he's 47 and I can kind of do what I want and still keep Bill happy and I think Bill will be such a crucial vote later on in this game so I want him to survive which means later on I will target Bennett Bennett: Bobby is such a non threat to me it's a joke, the guy I think is kind of slow and he finishes last in every damn challenge he's such a joke, he's a guy I would want to go to the end with just because he sucks so bad, no one is going to give this loser a million bucks, I want to vote off Kyle and then make an alliance with Bobby and Bobby is no position to decline an alliance that, so I think it will be Kyle and if Hemmer bitches about how much he likes Kyle then it could be Bobby but I will fight to make it isn't